


Choices

by BowDownKissMyCrown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Angst, Cheating, Crime Scenes, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinks, Like all the sex, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scandal, all types of sex, anderson - Freeform, drug!lock, idk yet, more to come - Freeform, smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowDownKissMyCrown/pseuds/BowDownKissMyCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has hard choices to make. Happiness or duties? Love or hate? Yes or no? To be or not to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry its taken me this long to work on it, i promise ill try harder to update more. comment, leave kudos, and bookmark this!

"I don't know!" Mary yelled, arms crossed over her baby belly.

"How can you not know whose baby it is?" John yelled back, pacing in front of her. Sherlock stood off to the side, observing the fight with mild interest. 

"I was sleeping with my ex for most of our relationship," Mary spit out. "But the baby could still be yours!" 

 

Sherlock made a small noise in the back of his throat and muttered "not likely". Mary shot him a look that said 'i will shoot you again'. John stopped pacing and pointed to the door, yelling for Mary to get out. She rolled her eyes and left quickly, slamming the door. 

John dropped into his seat and put his head in his hands, "what the hell am I going to do?"

Sherlock kneeled next to the man he secretly loved "I will always be here for you,john."

John raised his head an gave Sherlock a small smile "could you please take my mind off of everything?" Sherlock nodded and John leaned back, giving Sherlock access to his cock. 

When Sherlock came back from his 'death', john was a stressed out mess. Knowing the benefits of an orgasm, Sherlock gave John the best blowjob of his life. Ever since then, when John needed stress relief, Sherlock rushed to help. John thought it was because Sherlock truly would do anything to help him but to Sherlock, it was because he loved John and hated seeing him stressed out. 

Sherlock started palming John with one hand as the other unbuttoned Johns pants. By the time John's pants and underwear were crumpled at his feet, John was fully hard and Sherlock was giving special attention to his tip. 

John moaned and grabbed a handful of dark curls, pushing him down gently. Sherlock swallowed John down, deepthroating him with ease. John suddenly gripped Sherlock's hair tighter and began fucking his face. Sherlock took each rough thrust without a sound, knowing John needed this. He gently massaged Johns balls with one hand and used the others keep himself steady. All too soon, John moaned loudly and hot come began shooting down Sherlock's throat. John pulled his dick out of Sherlock's mouth and coated Sherlock's face with his seed. They both sighed in contentment.

Until someone cleared their throat from the doorway

John covered himself with his hands, blushing furiously and Sherlock turned away, "dammit, Mycroft! what are you doing here?" 

Mycroft leaned against the doorway "i see you finally clued John in, Sherlock." Sherlock, who had used his favorite blue scarf to scrub his face clean, whipped around and gave Mycroft a glare before shaking his head just enough to be noticed. the older Holmes brother sighed and walked in, stopping just before Sherlock's chair. john, who had tucked himself away, glanced up at him.

"your wife seemed upset," Mycroft said in a bored tone. "did you finally find out that shes not carrying your child?"

john looked over at Sherlock, angry again. "did everyone except me know?!"

"Mrs. Hudson thinks there's a possibility its yours," Mycroft told the man. john scoffed and adjusted his pants, shooting a glare at Sherlock.


End file.
